Shadow Queen
Shadow Queen is an ancient demon who serves as the true main antagonist and final boss of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Prior to the start of the game, she destroyed an ancient civilization and began a conquest on the entire world with the aid of numerous monsters that she created and the Crystal Stars. In the end her plans were ruined and she was sealed away by four heroes within the Thousand Year Door. Even though she was sealed away, her followers vowed to bring her back into the world and did so around the time when the seal on the door was weakened enough. Her followers tricked others into opening The Thousand Year Door, allowing the queen to be free from her prison, which brought darkness to the whole world. Personality The Shadow Queen is shown to be a cold-hearted villain who cares for nothing but herself and her desire for power and control. She is a highly power hungry and ruthless demon whose actions have led to the destruction of entire lands and the murders of millions. She is shown to be one of the (if not the) most disturbing and immoral villains within the series as she has been known to be pure evil, having no comedic and redeemable qualities like other previous villains, and not having kindness and care for anything or anyone, even if those ever did favors for her, as she almost killed Sir Grodus knowing that he resurrected her. Many of the monsters Mario fought were part of her army, and her most loyal followers were the ones manipulating the course of events to revive her, in which they succeeded. In addition to being a demon from the dark depths, the Shadow Queen is highly sadistic as all her strongholds and fortresses are overflowing with thousands of mutilated corpses. This all contributed to her sadistic personality and thirst for violence. Her power seemed to possess no limits as she created demonic armies, three immortal dragons, and even the Crystal Stars themselves. The Crystal Stars seem to have unlimited power and taking into account that they represent only portions of the queen's power, her power seems nearly godlike. After years of her reign of terror, her reputation became so horrible and well known, that people shuddered at the mere mention of her or any of her followers and monsters, almost like Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter series. Crystalstars The Powerful Crystal Stars. Unsurprisingly, the queen was able to instill massive fear in not just the world itself, but her followers as well. She seems to be so evil, that her very presence brings a horrible aura as well as darkness in the skies. Her palace and even the Thousand-Year Door itself all have a horrible feeling and even the thugs of Rogueport stay away from the door due to the feeling it evokes. Even after her first defeat, her minions, The Shadow Sirens, attempted to revive her by using other villains. Other than the stories told within the game, not much more in known about the demon and it seems that she has done nothing else within her existence other than creating destruction, chaos, and mass murder. 1,000 years passed- the warriors, the Shadow Queen and their great battle faded into being nothing more than a legend. The seal on the palace door began to fade and the Shadow Queens servants, the Shadow Sirens knew the time to release their queen would soon come. The Shadow Sirens joined the cult of the X-Nauts. The X-Nauts were a criminal organization of unknown origin and existed to conquer the world. With this information Beldam, the head of the Shadow Sirens, managed to convince the X-Nauts master Sir Grodus to seek out the Crystal Stars and use them to release the Shadow Queen. Grodus who hoped to rule the world thought by releasing the Shadow Queen would be able to control her and use her to fulfill his dream. This was all lie a by Beldam though just to get Grodus to help so as to free her because evil like Beldam could not touch the seal that was on the queen. With the X-Nauts playing into her hands, Beldam came into possession of the chest that contained the Magic Map. She gave it to Grodus and told him that it could be the ideal way of finding a pure maiden. Beldam knew that if the queen were to return to full power, a vessel would be needed. The vessel needed to be one of pure origin though and seeing how the chest could be opened by someone as such, it was the perfect way to find the maiden. Grodus liked the plan and had Beldam disguise herself as a merchant selling various items they looted while looking for people to open the chest. Eventually Beldam found the right person to open it who turned out to be Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Beldam found the maiden, but was unable to abduct her then because of too many witnesses. Peach in the meantime mailed the map to Mario to aid in searching for the treasure. As a result, Grodus sent his army to abduct the princess and search for the map. Once that happened, the friends who Mario had made along the way encouraged him with their pleasant thoughts, which were communicated through the Crystal Stars. This distracted the Shadow Queen long enough for Peach to gain momentary control and give Mario all her power. Receiving full power, Mario could now harm the Shadow Queen and the true battle began. After a lengthy and intense showdown, the demon was defeated and she expressed disbelief at how she could be beaten by such beings that were as weak as she believed. She then vanishes, in a shadowy explosion that ripples across the room. It is not known what happened to her but it is believed that she is now in a very weak form, or else entirely destroyed. Quote “You are foolish to oppose me. Yes.... and that foolishness... will have to be punished... Trivia * It's unknown how she looked before the four heroes destroyed her physical body and became a shadow/demon being. However, it's well known that she was a lot more powerful than she demonstrated during her battle with Mario and his party. The Shadow Queen was even able to use her last magic in the moment to curse the four warriors and trap them on black chests for many years,Its also possible that she was once a Attractive,Nice,Cute,Ruler. * Like the Shadow Sirens, her eyes are never seen in the game. However, she reveals her eyes in Super Mario-Kun manga. Also, she blinks when she uses lightning while fighting her. * Her strongest attack can give Mario 17 damage and is similar to a Tabuu-style off-wave. Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Perverts Category:Mario Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hero's Lover Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Heroes turned to the Dark side Category:Fallen heroes Category:Brainwashers Category:Spoilers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Affably Evil Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Greedy Antagonists Category:Queens Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Possessor Category:Dark Forms Category:Honorable Category:Amoral Category:Sexy